


Tech Savy

by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack



Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowXDJaggerjack/pseuds/GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Toshiro's never been very good with people. Instead, he spent his days' working away in his apartment on technological projects. One of which led to the creation of the AI Hiyorimaru. Craving human contact and a living out lit for his kinky sexual desires, he heads to a local bar where he meets the wolfishly handsome Starrk.Will this gorgeous brunette be exactly what the young inventor needs? Will Hiyorimaru develop and learn as his creator intended? You'll just have to wait and see... *grin*
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Coyote Starrk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Tech Savy

Toshiro yawned, scattering fluffy blue and white pillows all over his hardwood floor as he rolled onto his back. His alarm blared through the speakers in the ceiling followed by his AI Hiyorimaru announcing, "Master it's time to wake up. The show you wished to see will be starting in two hours." The AI's voice was soft, masculine and lacking in the usual computer like sound to it.

"Ughh, I'm awake...mostly..." Toshiro grumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds.

"You can do it! Come on! You'll probably get to see Starrk," Hiyorimaru chimed, slowly bringing the lights up to egg his creator into getting up.

Toshiro groaned and rolled off the side of his bed onto the scattered pillows with a thump. "Ouch... I should not have stayed awake for twenty hours yesterday..." He mumbled pushing himself up onto his knees. He yawned again. "Make me some coffee Hiyorimaru," he ordered stumbling to his feet and lethargically walking out of his bedroom to the bathroom.

"Breakfast as well, Master?" Hiyorimaru asked, turning the lights on in the bathroom and running the shower.

"Yeah, just a piece of toast though..." Toshiro said through another yawn as he stepped into the water that had a slight chill to it. Just enough to wake him up without being uncomfortable. It was so nice living is own and being able to be naked everywhere in his own home.

"Understood, I'll have them ready for when you're finished in the bathroom, Master."

Stretching under the steady stream Toshiro washed quickly. The cool water waking him up enough to start feeling excited about the show he was going to see.

Los Lobos; his new favourite local bar and club, was having a live BDSM show that evening. He'd never been to one before but being interested in BDSM himself he thought he'd enjoy it. The fuck machine he'd built was nice and all but a real dick was still better.

He craved to be tied up, flogged, spanked and fucked into oblivion. Which was to some extent with his robotics and programming skills, possible to do without another human. But he wanted to feel the touch of a real person. Have them in control instead of his own voice commands.

So he figured going to a BDSM show might be a good way to get his foot in the door of the kink community. And maybe he'd also learn that his current crush and owner of Los Lobos; Starrk Coyote, was a part of the community. It seemed highly likely since he'd arranged the show himself.

Starrk was a gorgeous man. Tall muscular frame with broad shoulders. Angular jawline and a soft caring face. And to top it off he had a wolfish grin that made Toshiro feel like prey. Which was a real turn on if Toshiro was being honest. Now if only he could build up the courage to ask him out that would be great.

"Master, you've been in the shower far longer than usual. Are you alright?" Hiyorimaru's voice sounded from the speaker above the sink.

Startled out of his thoughts, Toshiro jumped and slipped on the wet tub floor. Luckily he grasped the small railing in time to stop him from hitting his head on the back edge of the tub on his way down. "Oooouuu," he groaned, rubbing his bruised tail bone.

"Are you alright, Master? You seem to have fallen."

"Yes, just bruised my tail bone. Turn the water off I'm done," Toshiro instructed. The water shut off and he stood, the shower curtain opening for him. He winced as he stepped over the edge of the tub onto the plush blue bath mat. "I should probably put some ice on it, Hiyorimaru."

"Understood, I shall put some ice on your chair for you."

Toshiro thought for a moment. "What steps are you going to take to do that, Hiyorimaru?" He wasn't sure if Hiyorimaru would know to put the ice in a bag first for this sort of thing. It hadn't come up since he'd started the learning process.

"I will take ice from the freezer and put it on your chair so you may sit on it."

Toshiro chuckled. "What does ice do when it's not in a cold environment?" he asked, drying himself off. He could explain it instead of having Hiyorimaru figure it out but it was better for the AI's learning to do it the long way.

"Melts and becomes water."

"So what's going to happen when you put ice on the chair and I sit on it?" He prompted slipping into a tight pair of black skinny jeans and his favourite black t-shirt with a tattoo style dragon on it that Hiyorimaru had set on the counter for him. It would seem the little robot body he'd made was working out well so far since he hadn't heard or seen the thing all morning but the tasks it was required for were finished.

"It will melt, Master."

"And then I'll have a?"

"Puddle on the chair and floor."

"And is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Bad. Oh, I see, I should put the ice in a container first, right Master?"

"Right, but I'll be sitting on it so it needs to be?"

"Soft and or malleable. I understand I shall put the ice in a sealable plastic bag."

"Good job, that's correct. And wrap it in a towel so that it isn't too cold for me."

"Will do, Master"

Toshiro smiled to himself as he headed down the small hallway, past his living room and into the kitchen/dining room. Hiyorimaru was learning quickly with very few hiccups so far. His two years of programming were paining off. It was almost like watching his own son grow up, except his son was a computer program.

The little white serpentine Dragon robot with clawed bird-like feet clicked across the tile flooring, a bag of ice wrapped in a towel hanging from its maw and placed it on one of the white dining room chairs.

"How is the new body?" Toshiro inquired. He took a seat, adjusting the ice to were he needed it to be. The Dragon's eyes watched closely its head tilting to the side.

"No major issues, Master. Though it's height is a little problematic. I think I may have scratched the fridge to get to the freezer. It was strong enough to climb up to it though."

Toshiro hummed in response, taking a sip of his coffee. The warm liquid hit the back of his throat and he practically moaned. "Ummm caffeine."

He thought for a moment about the height problem and asked, "Which do you think would be better, extending tail or extending legs? or do you have another idea?"

"How about an extending body and extending tail. Both would be useful for different situations."

Biting into his piece of toast, Toshiro nodded. "That's a good idea, I'll work on the blueprints tomorrow," he said swallowing. "Is it too cold to walk to Los Lobos?"

"It would be uncomfortable, Master."

"Call a cab and upload to my new watch." He paused tapping his pockets even though he knew the watch was still on his work desk.

"It is on your work desk, Master. I shall grab it for you. A cab will be about ten minutes," Hiyorimaru spoke through the speaker in the dragon robot's mouth before the robotic body ran down the hall, its little feet clacking on the hardwood.

"Grab my black choker too please!" Toshiro called after the dragon. There were microphones everywhere in the house but it left more natural talking to the robot then the walls.

"The plain one or the one with the silver wolf charm Starrk said he thought was cute," Hiyorimaru's voice asked from one of the kitchen speakers.

Toshiro blushed despite himself as the memory of Starrk leaning close to his face to get a closer look at the small charm ran through his mind. "Yes!" he replied, wolfing down his toast. Starrk's face had been so close his hair had almost brushed Toshiro's chin. He really hoped the brunette was working tonight.

Hiyorimaru returned a moment later with the choker, watch and Toshiro's wallet. "I thought you might want your wallet too, Master," the dragon said, plopping the items on the dining room table. It had to place its feet on the edge to reach much like a large dog would. Toshiro found it cute. He was definitely going to keep the robot the size it was.

"Does my hair look okay?" Toshiro asked, standing up from the table grabbing his wallet and choker. He tucked his wallet in his back pocket and secured the black band around his neck, double-checking that the wolf charm was facing the right way.

"You haven't styled it, Master. But it looks good laying flat too."

"Shit, I forgot," Toshiro exclaimed and hurried back to the bathroom to do his white hair up in its usual spikey fashion. He never could get the one section of bangs in the middle of his forehead to style with everything else so it hung down in front of his face.

"The cab has arrived, Master," Hiyorimaru informed when Toshiro emerged from the bathroom. "And I have uploaded myself to the watch. The data single is strong should it drop though I won't be very useful to you."

"That's okay, the new processor will be ready next week. This is just a learning experience for you. Let's head out," Toshiro said holding his hand out for the watch the dragon was holding in its mouth. "And speak through my earbud alright?"

"Understood, Master." The dragon handed him the watch.

Toshiro smiled at the dragon robot, watching as the blue LED eyes darkened. His watch beeped as he clicked it into place around his wrist. A little bluish-green serpentine dragon avatar with blue eyes appeared on the display and ran in a circle. "All good," he asked the device.

The avatar nodded and Hiyorimaru's voice sounded in his ear where a nearly invisible earbud was. "Yes, Master."

The cab ride only took about five minutes. Los Lobos was basically around the corner but it was freezing outside and Toshiro hated the cold.

Paying the cab driver and handing towards the bustling entrance of the bar/club, Toshiro scowled. He should have arrived sooner. The line of people was very long and didn't seem to be moving all that fast. There was still a half-hour until the show started but he'd been hoping to have a few drinks first and chat with Starrk if he was on shift. Looks like that wasn't going to happen.

"Toshiro! Hey, I didn't expect to see you here!" Starrk's smooth baritone called from the wall near the door. A half-smoked joint waved in the air drawing his attention as the handsome brunette pushed off the brick.

"You smoke?" Toshiro blurted without thinking. It was legal now but only by about a month or so.

Starrk chuckled, his long legs carrying him over to Toshiro quickly. "Yeah, do you?" One hand rested in the pocket of his studded, white leather jacket while the other held the burning joint where the wind would blow the smoke away from the line of leather-clad people. Boot-cut black jeans hugged his thighs, a silver wolf's head belt buckle and a white belt holding them snug around his hips.

"Never tried any," Toshiro replied with a shrug. He hadn't spent a lot of time around drugs in his 23 years but he didn't have anything in particular against them.

"Did you want too?" Starrk offered, holding the joint out to him. For a moment his eyes dropped down to the wolf charm on Toshiro's chocker before snapping back up to pools of gorgeous emerald green. Toshiro had such captivating eyes.

"Not like I have anything else to do while I'm out here waiting in the cold to get in," Toshiro replied taking the offered end of the joint between two fingers. "So how exactly do I do this?" He asked after a moment, looking up into Starrk's amused grey eyes.

"Who said you had to wait in line?" Starrk winked. "Hold it between your lips, take a small inhale, since you've never done this before and then pull the smoke down into your lungs with a deep breath.

"The logic of human society," Toshiro quipped. He held the end of the joint between his lips and took a small pull. Breathing like he would for martial arts he pulled the smoke into his lungs. Moving the joint away he let the breath out. How much of the fog coming out of his mouth was smoke or just his breath in the cold winter air, he wasn't sure.

Starrk chuckled at the joke. "Take a few more hits like that then we'll see how you are in a bit."

Toshiro took a few more hits and handed the joint back to Starrk, careful of the bunch of ash at the end.

Starrk flicked the ash and took a long drag. He exhaled, turning his head to keep the smoke from blowing in Toshiro's face. "Well, I like you so you don't have to wait in line," Starrk said bluntly, smirking when Toshiro's expression turned shy. He'd been flirting with the smaller male for over month now but Toshiro seemed rather thick-headed when it came to non-blunt advances. Even though it was clear as day to Starrk that the young man had an interest in him.

"You like me too right?" He asked, putting the joint out on the bottom of his heavy black boots. A lazy smile formed on his face as he felt the light buzz wash over him.

Toshiro blushed, hiding his head in the fur collar of his white winter coat.

Starrk chuckled and tucked his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Too forward?" Toshiro shook his head. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Toshiro's face flushed completely. "Master, shouldn't you answer his question?" Hiyorimaru asked in his ear. "Yeah..." Toshiro mumbled, too quite for Starrk to hear.

Starrk gave Toshiro a moment. The young programmer was always rather shy. It had taken a full two weeks for Toshiro to start smiling and laughing when he came around the bar 5 days a week. And another few for conversations to be two-sided instead of one. He didn't seem to be very good around people if Starrk was being honest. But he was adorable and Starrk loved the way his mind worked. Not to mention Toshiro was very attractive and intelligent to boot.

"I...I do like you. I was uh, actually hoping to see you tonight so I could..." Toshiro paused when he looked up at Starrk. He was patiently waiting but looked rather expectant. It made Toshiro stumble over his words. "Ask if you wanted to go on a date with me?" He ended up blurting in a rush and bowing too. Oh god, how embarrassing. He left like a child. There was no way in hell he didn't look like he'd never done this before and he was 23 for fucks sakes. In truth though, he had never asked anyone out before.

Starrk held in his chuckle, smiled and tilted Toshiro's head up with a finger under his chin. "I'd love to, but first shall we watch one hot guy bruise the heck out of another hot guy's ass?"

Toshiro pierced his lips, trying not to laugh. It was a bad joke but he still found it hilarious. "Master, I thought the show was a sex show, why are you watching someone beat someone else up?" Hiyorimaru asked in his ear. Toshiro couldn't take it, his mirth bubbled over and he clutched his sides, laughing loudly.

Starrk laughed too but he didn't think his joke had been that funny.

"Master, should I call the authorities?" Toshiro laughed harder. He couldn't stop. He knew he must look insane, Starrk's joke wasn't that funny and the brunette couldn't hear Hiyorimaru. "You seem to have been drugged I will call the authorit-"

"No Hiyorimaru, it's fine. Search the web for consensual BDSM play. We don't need the authorities." He wheezed, some of his mirth dying.

Starrk's brows pulled together in confusion. "Uh, it hitting you that hard already?"

Taking a few deep breaths Toshiro shook his head. "No, but now that you mention it. My head does feel a little dizzy."

"So who were you talking to then and what's this about the authorities?" Starrk's voice was full of concern.

Toshiro pulled the sleeve of his coat up to reveal his sleek black SmartWatch with a white band. He tapped the screen to wake it up and said, "Hiyorimaru, introduce yourself."

His AI's dragon avatar appeared on screen and waved. "Hello Starrk, I am Hiyorimaru. An AI designed and created by Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am joining him today to further my learning and real-world experience. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Starrk starred at the device, dumbfounded. Had he jumped into the future or something?

"Master, did I do it right? He's just starring at me." Hiyorimaru asked in concern.

"You did. He's just shocked I think. An AI like you hasn't been made before. He's only seen something like you in the movies and on TV."

"Understood. May I search the web for those?"

"Sure," Toshiro replied. He placed a hand on Starrk's arm tentatively. "Did I freak you out?" He asked in genuine concern. He hoped he hadn't.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Starek shook his head. "No, just surprised me." He glanced at the hand on his arm. "You created him?" Toshiro nodded. "By yourself?" Another nod. "That's incredible," Starrk marvelled. "I'd love to hear more about him, but we should get inside if you want a front-row seat."

"Yeah, front row would be nice..." Toshiro agreed and pulled Starrk by the arm towards the entrance.

Starrk allowed himself to be pulled along, enjoying the physical contact. "If there aren't any left you can just sit on my shoulders," Starrk joked lightheartedly.

Toshiro pouted over his shoulder. "I both hate and love that idea."

A brown brow quirked upwards. "Why hate?"

"Do you know any short person that likes the fact that they're short?"

Starrk thought for a moment his eyes shifting back and forth. "No, but it comes in handy, doesn't it? I hit my head a lot."

Toshiro chuckled. "Being a short guy, I get a lot of flak for my height. So it's a touchy subject. But I suppose your right I don't have to worry about hitting my head all that often."

They stopped to the side of the line, beside the giant of a bouncer, dressed in all black aside from the Los Lobos logo on his winter jacket. If Toshiro recalled correctly his name was Yami. The man's large frame was almost the width of the double doors and he would have to duck under the door frame if he wanted to go inside. He made Toshiro feel even smaller than usual.

Starrk gave his employee a lazy, weed-filled smile and waved. "Hey, Yami. We'll be coming through," he stated.

With a grunt and nod, Yami pushed one of the doors open with one hand to let them through. The rest of the line collectively groaned but the bouncer ignored them.

"Sorry guys, owner privileges," Starrk stated, making most of the line chuckle, diffusing any tension their butting in line had created.

Toshiro ducked around Yami quickly now that so many people were looking at them. He didn't like to be the center of attention. Not in large groups anyway. "They won't bite," Starrk teased as he was pulled through the doorway and out of sight of the line.

Los Lobos's lights were down low making for a more sensual atmosphere and tables had been arranged on the dance floor in front of the stage. Candles, wine glasses and an assortment of cheese and crackers were laid out on top of black tablecloths on each table. Most of them were already taken with only two-and-a-half remaining empty at the very front of the stage.

The bar on the wall farthest away from the stage looked like it always did but a series of White Christmas lights had been hung along the edge of the black bar top and another set around the perimeter of the alcohol shelving.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Starrk commented. "You go secure one of those tables. I'll grab us some drinks. Your usual?"

Toshiro starred at the set up on stage. A large wooden X with leather cuffs attached to the bottom and top of each of the two thick pieces of wood. A table sat off to the side with a selection of floggers, crops and bamboo. He couldn't take his eyes off them.

A hand waved in front of his face startling him. "Anybody home?" Starrk asked, smirking.

"Sorry did you say something?" Toshiro asked looking up at Starrk.

"Yeah, can you go secure one of those tables. I'll go grab us some drinks. Your usual?" Starrk repeated, chuckling.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, and yes my usual." Toshiro blushed and hurried off to snag them a table. He weaved through the full tables to the front of the stage with ease, ducking under a waiter's tray unnoticed by the employee.

Starrk briefly watched him go, his high mind mesmerized by how fluidly he weaved through the tables and how nice his ass looked in those tight black skinny jeans. "Drinks, get drinks..." He reminded himself aloud and approached the bar.

Brown wavy hair held up in a ponytail with a flower scrunchy and a pink floral woman's kimono over his black work tank with the Los Lobos logo on it, Kyoraku waved to his employer. "Heya, Starrk. Finally got your fangs into him?" He joked, leaning onto the bar top from the bartender side, grinning knowingly.

Starrk scoffed. "Don't say it like that. You're making me sound like some kind of predator. Need a white russian and whiskey on the rocks," he said, leaning against the bar top.

"Aren't you one though?" Kyoraku teased, grabbing the necessary glasses he would need and started preparing the drinks.

Starrk rolled his eyes, a smirk twitching at his lips. "I'm just a little primal sometimes that's all."

"Tch, tell that to my shoulder from three weeks ago." He laughed lifting the kimono to show Starrk the little red spots still left from where he bit him three weeks ago. It was a damn good night though and he didn't mind the bite mark at all.

Starrk whistled in appreciation. "Didn't realize I had bitten quite that hard sorry about that. You did moan really loud when I did it though."

The drinks were placed on the bar top and Kyoraku nodded in agreement. "That I did," he admitted proudly. "Think he will?" He nodded in Toshiro's direction over Starrk's shoulder.

"Don't get me thinking about that. I was doing sooo goood," Starrk whined picking up both drinks. He'd been trying to avoid thinking sexually about the other male even though that was next to impossible with how tight Toshiro's clothing always was and how pent-up Starrk was sexually. He had a very high sex drive. "Place an order of nachos for me would you?" he added as he turned to leave.

"Sure thing," Kyoraku replied and punched the order into the computer. "Have fuuun," he said in a sing-song voice as Starrk walked away.

"I wiiill." Starrk sang back, a small bounce in his step as he weaved precariously through the tight spaces between the tables.

"Master, are you a power bottom?" Hiyorimaru asked out of the blue in Toshiro's ear. At the same moment, Starrk placed Toshiro's drink down next to him, his face near said ear. Allowing him to hear the question.

Toshiro flinched in his seat, face turning bright red, emerald eyes wide in horror. "Tell me you didn't hear that?"

"I didn't, but are you?" Starrk replied with a snicker. He slipped into the seat beside the smaller male with an amused smirk on his face.

Toshiro bit his lip. "Hiyorimaru you have horrible timing."

"It is currently nine pm, Master. And according to the world clock, I am co-"

"Having bad timing means you said something or did something in an inconvenient moment." Toshiro clarified.

"Oh. Sorry, Master."

Turning his red face to Starrk, Toshiro answered his question. "I have no clue. I'm very new to this stuff." He gestured dramatically to the stage. The weed had calmed his nerves somewhat but he was still very nervous. And to make matters worse, with his coat off he could feel Starrk's body heat radiating off of the larger male with how close he was sitting.

Starrk shrugged out of his leather jacket revealing to Toshiro a very tight black fishnet tank top. It left nothing of the brunette's sculpted torso to the imagination. Toshiro could see every chiselled curve of muscle and he couldn't take his eyes away. Starrk always wore tight clothing but nothing that showed quite so much skin.

Starrk waited in amusement as Toshiro gave him a first, a second, a third and a fourth look over. "Like what you see?" He teased when emerald eyes turning red at the edges met his own very red gray ones. The smirk on his face visibly affecting the smaller male as Toshiro shuddered.

"Yes." Toshiro blurted then pierced his lips. It would seem his filter was gone.

"Glad to hear it," Starrk purred his eyes trailing down Toshiro's front. The tattoo style dragon on his T-shirt was very him and its tightness was consistent with his usual style. What would those muscles fell like under his touch? Would they shudder and twitch, flexing with his every move? Toshiro would probably blush cutely and try to hold back his voice. No! Bad thoughts! Starrk chided himself internally. God, he was so pent up though. Three weeks ago was the last time he'd had sex and for him, that was a long time. Not to mention weed made him horny.

Toshiro swallowed the lump in his throat and crossed his legs. Yes, Starrk was hot. And yes his voice just then was incredibly sexy. What was with that drawl? Fuck. Toshiro fought the urge to touch a corded arm and feel if it was as hard as it looked.

Starrk noticed Toshiro's eyes gawking at his arm as he sipped from his whiskey. The motion making his bicep more pronounced. He smirked, his tongue running over his lower lip and wiping the trace of alcohol there. "You can touch it if you want," he offered.

Toshiro looked up at him, embarrassed that he'd been caught but very interested in accepting the offer.

"In exchange though," Starrk paused, judging Toshiro's reaction to the statement. "I'd really like to feel your hair. It's spiky but looks really soft..." He said resting his glass on the table.

Toshiro chuckled. "Seems like a fair trade to me." He tilted his head down so Starrk could essentially pet him. Gentle fingers instantly embedded themselves in his hair feeling through its strands and massaging his scalp gently. To say it felt good was an understatement. It felt heavenly. Toshiro relaxed into the touch, a very quiet moan, barely above a whisper flitted through his lips as his eyes fell closed.

Starrk smiled warmly having heard the faint sound and continued massaging and feeling longer than he had originally intended. Why stop when the other male was clearly enjoying himself?

"That feels nice," Toshiro whispered, leaning towards the hand when Starrk started to pull it away.

"I can tell. You're really into it." Starrk said and continued to massage Toshiro's scalp.

"I don't get touched often..." Toshiro blushed. That wasn't the best wording. "I mean, I don't interact with people a lot so..."

Starrk chuckled. So cute. "You're not used to coming into contact physically with people then. I understand. You did seem like a bit of an introvert."

"More like a lot. For a long time, I've actually avoided people completely. I even do my grocery shopping online and have it delivered. Kinda, pathetic huh?" Toshiro scoffed at himself sitting up.

Starrk's fingers slide out from white strands. "It's not pathetic. Do you just not like people?"

Toshiro looked up expecting to find a pitying expression but instead, he was greeted with one of pure curiosity. "That isn't weird to you?"

Starrk shrugged. "I suppose I could see why it might be considered weird but that doesn't really matter to me. Everyone has their preferences in people and in life. I am curious why but that's just for curiosity's sake and to know you better."

The urge to hug Starrk was great and his happily buzzed consciousness had him asking, "Can I hug you?"

Starrk was taken aback by the question. The look on Toshiro's face made it seem like maybe other people had berated him for avoiding people. Which logically would just make it worse and made them jerks. "Of course." Starrk held his arms wide, inviting the hug.

Instantly Toshiro clung to him, his face nuzzled under Starrk's stubbly chin. "Thanks, the few people I've admitted that to haven't reacted the best to it."

"Fuck em'"

Toshiro laughed, pulling out of the hug just enough to meet serious grey pools that contained a warmth Toshiro wasn't used to seeing. "To answer your question though. I haven't had the best experiences with people. I was bullied a lot for my height and my sexuality. So I started avoiding people." He pulled fully out of the hug and sipped his white russian. Hopefully, it wasn't a bad idea for him to mix alcohol and marijuana. "I've been trying to change lately. That's why I came here that first time."

"And what made you keep coming back?" Starrk inquired.

"You and all your staff seemed nice. Good a place to start as any right?" Toshiro laughed but the sound was strained.

Everything went dark for a moment before the stage lights flicked on.

"You took the first step then and now you're here. I think you should be proud of yourself." Starrk wrapped an arm around Toshiro's shoulders, side hugging him in the dark. "I'm glad I met you..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming to tonight's show! We are proud to present not only a BDSM scene but also a musical number! We hope you enjoy!" A flamboyantly dressed announcer skipped onto the stage, his glittery pink stiletto heels clacking across the wood. His hands moved dramatically as he spoke and Toshiro couldn't help but stare at the very tiny, pink banana hammock and crisscrossed pink leather straps that adorned the man's chest. His spikey black hair shimmered with silver glitter under the stage lights and a small tattoo of a 69 adorned his cheek. He smiled at those in the crowd and skipped off the opposite side, disappearing behind the black curtains.

"Here's your nachos," Kyoraku whispered in Starrk's ear. He placed the large plate in front of them and hurried back to the bar so he wasn't blocking anyone's view.

"Oo, food," Toshiro quietly cheered, reaching for the chips before stopping with his hand hovering above them. "Wait these are yours..."

Starrk chuckled. "They're for both of us. Dig in and enjoy the show." He grabbed a chip smothered in cheese, olives, ground beef, hot pepper and ate it.

The lights on stage went out again and briefly, there was the sound of shuffling feet and jingling chain before the lights came back on. On stage now were two men. One, tall, broad and muscular with short blue hair seemingly styled by running one's hands from the forehead to the back of the head, a few strands hanging down in front of his gorgeously feisty blue eyes. The other, a man of average height with a lithe muscular build and shocking spikey orange hair.

The blue-haired man was collared and wearing a pair of leather short-shorts that accentuated the large bulge between his legs. He'd been led out on stage by his ginger partner by a leash of chain and was currently sat at the man's feet with a crop tipping his chin up words.

The Master in the scene wore tight leather pants and an x harness over his chest. Around his waist was a belt with several pouches, a hanging flogger and cuffs. The ginger grinned at the crowd and asked, "Are you ready?" as a low musical beat started to thrum through the speakers of the club and several figures moved in the background shadowed in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, the next chapter is gonna get feisty. *Sadistic laughter*
> 
> Let me know what you guys think so far. Your words fuel my imagination and bring me so much joy!


End file.
